The Cardiovascular Health Study (CHS) was initiated by the NHLBI in 1987 to determine the risk factors for development and progression of cardiovascular disease in older adults. The study recruited and examined 5,888 adults aged 65 and older. CHS assists researchers evaluating CHS' extensive longitudinal data and samples, participation by new investigators, and expanded access to the data and sample repositories for the research community. The purpose of this contract is to provide a mechanism to preserve key study resources and access to the cohort. The contract will maintain core study functions while assuring open, efficient, and active use of the CHS data and specimens for the larger scientific community.